Otogakure (KingBarragan)
Otogakure (音隠れの里, Otogakure no Sato; Literally meaning "Village Hidden in Sound"), often shortened to Oto or the Hidden Sound was formerly a village controlled entirely by . After his death, the village was left in turmoil as it slowly plunged into poverty, disease and famine. Once a collection of hideouts around the Land of Sound and other countries, after Bakuto Harī came into power was finally established as a standard village. Part I Orochimaru's Reign Establishing his own personal village of Otogakure, the inhabitance of the Land of Sound became the twisted White Snake's personal experiments. Using the criminal activity known to inhabit the Land of Sound, Orochimaru was able to use them to take control of large parts of the country. One of the original clans of the Land of Sound, the , would split up during Orochimaru's reign. Members of this clan would split between those who joined Orochimaru and those who were against Orochimaru. Those who split off from the village would lead to the large amounts of Fūma clan members located in other nations. Attack on the Village Hidden in the Leaf While controlled by , Otogakure would partner with in an attack on . War would open between the ninja of Konoha and the foot soldiers of the Hidden Sound, leading to the defeat and overall retreat of the Otogakure ninja. Otogakure wouldn't be left with nothing and gained the upper hand by killing the . With severely weakened, Otogakure was left open to attack and its inhabitants would be forced to touch upon other villages for support. Soon after, Orochimaru would dispatch members of the to retrieve for his own nefarious purposes. Achieving their goal, Otogakure's level of power increased with the Sharingan on their side. Part II Three years after the events of their attack on the Hidden Leaf, the Hidden Sound would continue to go through their internal struggles. The rise of the who were in their own entirety were against , leading to the need for more power. With , the Land of Sound became a formidable foe to other villages. Death of Orochimaru Killed at the hands of , the Hidden Sound lost their leader. The mass amount of prisons and experimental creatures under Orochimaru's control went wild, leading to mass havoc in the Land of Sound. The Fūma Clan would do their best to maintain the peace to no avail. The loss of many powerful shinobi who escaped the Land of Sound lead to a major decrease of power. Rise of Bakuto As Havoc ensued the Land of Sound, Bakuto Harī returned to his home after word of 's death. Gaining the support of many Fūma Clan members, Bakuto was able to take control of the Land of Sound. With the people following him, Bakuto officially established a Village under the name of the Village Hidden in the Sound, with him as the leader. Kekkei Genkai & Curse Techniques The Land of Sound and Otogakure are home to many unique ninja, utilizing power bloodline abilities and secret techniques. The most prominent is the , which is prominent in many members. The DNA was extracted by and used for his experimentation. Many ninja in the Land of Sound have also shown to utilize the Curse Mark Orochimaru implanted onto them. The Curse Marks increase the power of the shinobi by large amounts, turning them into temporary super-soldiers.